You Are
by elpeublue
Summary: [CHAPTER 5]Kepandaian dan cita-cita adalah anugrah. Tapi tidak untuk sebuah hari dimana Sehun harus pergi untuk mengejar mimpinya. Namun Luhan masih disana untuk percaya bahwa jika matahari terbenam pada senja hari maka dia akan kembali lagi besok pagi, begitu pula dengan Sehunnya. HUNHAN! GS! RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Luhan. Seorang gadis, anak pertama dan terakhir dari orang tuanya. Lahir di desa namun lama hidup di kota. Hidup seorang diri di sebuah bilik kecil rumah kontrakannya, orangtuanya telah meninggal sejak kecil dan sisa masa kecilnya ia habiskan bersama sang nenek yang kemudian meninggal dunia setelah ia berhasil lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama. Dibantu paman dan bibinya, ia akhirnya tinggal disana untuk kurun waktu beberapa bulan, namun memilih hidup mandiri kemudian yang sempat dibantah oleh keduanya. Keduanya banyak membantu untuk beberapa biaya yang tak mampu Luhan tangani walau ia punya pekerjaan _part time_.

Luhan mengemas seluruh perlengkapannya, dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia melihat jadwal hariannya yang berada di tembok dekat meja makannya sambil membuat susu.

"Pulang jam 2, ada _part time_ jam 4 sampai jam 8. Oke." Ia bermonolog kemudian meminum segelas susunya sampai habis, melihat arlojinya dan buru-buru bersiap karena bis akan tiba beberapa saat lagi di halte.

Ini di depan sekolahnya, diantara semua murid entah mengapa ia merasa paling buruk rupa. Ya, pakaian yang sederhana dan wajah yang tanpa make up rambutnya juga tidak terikat dengan baik dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis disini tentu saja ia sangat kalah jauh. Tapi lupakan tentang perihal semua kesedihan dan perjuangan hidup yang ia rasakan, karena itu tidak penting lagi ketika dia melihat seorang lelaki tinggi, berbahu tegap, berwajah keras, berdagu tegas dengan bibir kecil yang sedikit tersenyum padanya.

"Sudah sarapan?" suaranya lucu namun juga lembut membuat hati Luhan berdebar dan tubuhnya gemetaran.

Luhan mengangguk menjawab , "segelas susu."

"Apa itu bisa dianggap sarapan? Hanya segelas susu?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Kau mau makan roti di kantin? Susu tidak akan membantumu sampai jam istirahat datang." Tanpa mau mendengar jawaban Luhan, dia langsung menariknya menjauh dari sana menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil dari miliknya itu.

Namanya Oh Sehun, Luhan mencintainya dan dia adalah pacarnya. Seorang terpintar di kelas, Luhan menyusul dibawahnya. Guru-guru bilang mereka sangat serasi dan memuji mereka karena hasil belajar yang selalu memuaskan. Meski semua orang bilang bahwa kencan mereka mungkin membosankan karena, _hell_ … betapa seringnya mereka ke perpustakaan, tapi baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, mereka menikmati bagaimana belajar bersama, menyelesaikan tugas bersama dan menjalin kasih hanya seperti ini ,itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Pada suatu malam, dimana pesta tengah dilaksanakan. Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun mewah dari Kim Junmyeon. Sehun dan Luhan ikut serta didalamnya, Kim Junmyeon atau orang bilang Suho adalah seorang ketua kelas dikelas HunHan, dan dia orang kaya.

Pada awalnya semua berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai Kris Wu memiliki ide yang menyenangkan untuk mereka lakukan, yaitu mengerjai dua orang terpintar di sekolah. Kris mengajak HunHan menuju kesebuah hotel dan memberikan mereka minuman yang didalamnya terdapat obat perangsang, dia bukan orang jahat mereka bahkan berteman baik hanya saja, kedua temannya itu terasa begitu membosankan dan mereka harus mencoba sesuatu yang bagaimana sepasang suami istri lakukan. Ia meninggalakan HunHan berdua di dalam kamar dengan pintu terkunci. Sementara HunHan sama sekali tidak menyimpan rasa curiga.

Sehun meneguk air yang diberikan Kris barusan, sebab pesta membuat tenggorokannya kering. Ia juga membagi air itu pada Luhan sehingga mereka menghabiskannya bersama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun merasa kepanasan.

"Tidakkah, ACnya menyala?" ia bangkit dari sofa duduk mengecek.

"Ya akupun merasa panas, Sehun-ah"

ACnya menyala bahkan seharusnya mereka kedinginan sekarang, namun peluh mengucur deras, ia tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi maka ketika ia melihat kamar mandi ia langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kesana dan mendinginkan dirinya dibawah air.

"Lu, jangan kemana-mana aku mandi sebentar." Luhan mengangguk sambil ia mengipasi dirinya sendiri

Sehun keluar kemudian ia terlihat lebih segar dari fisik, namun tidak dengan energinya ia berjalan membungkuk dan duduk dibawah kasur berkarpet. Kini Luhan menuju kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya ia segera menguncinya dan menghidupkan air didalamnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Luhan sangat ingin menyentuh dirinya, ia menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin, melihat dua buah dadanya yang menggantung dan ia meremasnya sebentar sebelum sadar itu hal memalukan. Maka ia segera mengguyur dirinya hingga air dingin itu menyentuh kulitnya.

Ketika ia keluar, Luhan melihat Sehun telah berbaring dilantai sambil menggeliat tidak jelas. Ia kemudian mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Sehun terlihat benar-benar lemas dan kesakitan sementara selangkannya sangat jelas bahwa ia tengah ereksi.

"Lu…"

Matanya sayu, menginginkan Luhan sangat berlebihan.

"Sehun-ah, kau kenapa?"

Sehun mencoba bangkit dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pinggir kasur.

"Lu, carilah kuncinya dan cepatlah keluar. Kau ada dalam bahaya bersamaku." Sehun kembali mengerang kesakitan.

Bukannya malah pergi, Luhan mendekatinya lebih rapat melihat Sehun dengan keringat yang mengucur wajah yang berkilau Luhan _horny_ ditambah dorongan panas dalam tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan Sehun, menjilat bibirnya Luhan mulai dengan bibir kecil Sehun, nafas Sehun tersengal bahkan bernafas terasa susah.

"Shit Luhan! Aku sudah peringatkan kau!"

Sehun membanting Luhan diatas karpet, memanggutnya kasar hingga bibirnya sedikit terluka ia tidak sabaran hormonnya sangat tinggi ia kemudian mencium bagian leher Luhan membuat perempuan itu menangis kenikmatan, desahan Luhan sangat seksi, karena itu Sehun sangat _horny_. Sehun merobek gaun yang Luhan kenakan dan membuka dua cup pengaman payudara itu, ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan seberapa besar ukurannya karena pada saat ini tangannya telah meremas keduanya, mulutnya bersiap-siap untuk menghisapnya. Luhan kembali menjerit dia tidak pernah berpikir betapa nikmatnya mulut Sehun mencumbunya, Luhan menekan kepala Sehun sambil mengeluarkan nafas yang berbalapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun tidak waras sekarang, ia telah mengeluarkan penisnya dan siap membelah tubuh Luhan. Untuk kesekian kalinya Luha menjerit dan kali ini begitu keras, menahan bagaimana sakit dan berpkir bahwa itu nikmat kini. Tubuhnya terhentak di karpet bayangan Sehun diatasnya sangat tampan dan perkasa, bergerak dan menikmati tubuhnya dipermainkan oleh Sehun, hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan kini.

"Sehun ahhh ahahhh, sakithhhh. Engghhh terusshhh ahhh sakithh Sehunahh."

.

.

Luhan terbangun dipagi hari, menemukan dirinya ada diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang telanjang bulat, ia mencoba menggapai pakaiannya namun benda tersebut telah robek. Area kewanitaannya benar-benar nyeri kini, tapi sebisa mungkin ia merangkak untuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan kembali berbaring mengiistiratkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah. Disampingnya, Sehun masih terlelap. Luhan tentu saja bukan orang bodoh yang masih bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam, ia sadar betul namun akal sehatnya tenggelam oleh hasrat yang sangat mendorongnya, ia bisa merasakannya juga pada Sehun. Pria itu terlihat begitu berbeda, bukan sebagai pria dengan prilaku yang lembut seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada penyesalan yang datang di awal, Luhan merasa bahwa ia kini bukan lagi seorang gadis polos yang bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya sendiri disaat teman-temannya melakukannya, ia hanya berpikir kini apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan dan bagaiamana cara ia bersikap setelah ini. bagiamana jika ia mengandung anak Sehun, sebab Luhan yakin bahwa Sehun tidak hanya klimaks sekali di dalam dirinya, apa seorang Oh Sehun mau bertanggung jawab padanya. Keluarganya adalah orang terpandang, sementara ia bukan siapa-siapa dan tentu saja terlalu mudah untuk di campakkan. Luhan menangis mengingatnya, tubuhnya terasa berbeda berat ada di dadanya matanya amat perih dan cairan di matanya kini menemani paginya.

Disebelahnya Sehun menggeliat, baru menemukan kesadarannya. Ia merubah posisinya menyamankan tubuh telanjangnya kini, perlahan matanya tebuka menemukan Luhan yang memandang kosong pada langit-langit kamar, Sehun menatapnya untuk sebentar dan kemudian kepalanya mengingat kejadian yang terjadi malam tadi.

"Lu…" sapanya begitu lembut, seakan-akan nama itu mampu membuat jantungnya terhantam. Luhan menoleh padanya dengan sisa air mata di pipinya, sambil tersenyum ia mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya, secara berbarengan dua kali menghantam dadanya. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat bagaimana kini Luhan berbaring disampingnya, bertelanjang dengan sisa merah kebiruan di sekitar leher dan dadanya, ia yakin bukan hanya disana ia membuatnya namun diseluruh tubuh perempuan itu yang kini ditutupi selimut.

Sehun merangkak mendekat untuk memeluk gadis itu, ia gemetar dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada Luhan.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf." Luhan membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, Sehun-ah."

"Tidak, semua yang terjadi padamu hari ini adalah salahku. Semuanya!"

Luhan menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Lu, apapun yang terjadi setelah ini padamu aku harap tidak ada satu rahasiapun yang kau sembunyikan, jika memang setelah ini kau mengandung aku siap untuk bertanggung jawab untukmu!" Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, bebannya sedikit terangkat mengingat Sehun mau memperlakukannya dengan begitu penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah, walaupun mungkin semalam adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sedikit lega adalah, aku memberikannya pada seseorang yang benar-benar aku cintai sekarang."

Sehun melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap Luhan dalam dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimanapun, mulai sekarang hubungan kita akan jauh lebih dekat daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

TBC

Apakah ini layak untuk lanjut? Adakah yang tertarik?

Please review agar aku tau kkk…


	2. Chapter 2

Hari itu adalah hari melelahkan untuknya, Luhan harus lembur hingga pukul 10 malam karena tempat kerjanya tengah ramai pengunjung. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lelah ia berjalan gontai berjalan pulang,sepertinya masih belum terlambat untuk bis terakhir lewat, atau jika tidak ada sama sekali dengan terpaksa dia akan naik taksi. Namun semua kendaraan umum yang sedang ia pikirkan lenyap ketika di depan toko ia melihat Sehun duduk diatas motornya. Pria itu tersenyum, senyum yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Luhan. Luhan menghampirinya, berdiri kini di depan Sehunnya.

"Kau tampak sangat lelah." Jemari kokoh Sehun membelai rambut dan pipi Luhan membuatnya memerah.

"Kurasa sedikit." Sehun terkekeh melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya ini.

"Aku tebak kau melupakan tugasmu." Luhan melotot benar bahwa ia melupakan tugas yang memang harus dikumpul besok dan ekspresi itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Sekarang, manis biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang dan akan kubantu mengerjakan tugasmu."

Luhan mengangguk ,"terimakasih Sehun-na."

"Baiklah tuan puteri, berpeganglah di pinggangku agar kau tidak di rebut pangeran lain." Luhan memukul main-main pundak kokoh tersebut, sementara ia masih enggan untuk merengkuh Sehun, sebab ini adalah pertama kali setelah 2 bulan berpacaran Sehun menjemputnya. Kaku sekali bukan? Katakan saja pacaran teromantis mereka adalah berdua dengan kumpulan buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Sehun benar bahwa setelah malam itu, mereka tampak semakin dekat. Sehun lebih memperhatikannya, lebih menjaganya dan sering menjemputnya kini ketika ia lembur seperti hari ini. Juga, ia rutin untuk menanyakan siklus datang bulannya, mungkin ia khawatir juka buah kecelakaan mereka hidup di dalam perutnya.

Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan untuk melingkari pinggangnya,Luhan sedikit tersentak namun Sehun menggenggamnya erat yang kemudian ia melaju dengan satu tangan bebasnya tanpa banyak bicara. Ketika mereka sampai di bilik kecil milik Luhan, Sehun duduk di ruang tamu ditemani TV sambil membantu Luhan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya, sehabis Luhan mandi ia tampak lebih segar dan tentu saja wangi. Maka disinilah mereka berdua kini, duduk di meja ruang tamu untuk mengerjakan beberapa soal tugas dari sekolah.

Sehun cukup serius untuk terus memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat, walau mereka satu kelas namun guru memberikan tugas berdasarkan nomor absen genap dan ganjil. Dan sialnya absen mereka bertolak belakang, alhasil mereka harus mencari jawaban sendiri dengan tepat. Saking seriusnya Sehun, ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Luhan telah terlelap di sebelahnya dengan tangan yang masih bekerja mengorek-ngorek namun mata terpejam tidak sadar, ketika Sehun menoleh karena ia mendengar nafas teratur, ia menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

Diraihnya pensil ditangan Luhan dan meletaknya dengan benar, ia mengusap kepala Luhan sebentar.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan." Ia mengusap kepala Luhan sebelum kembali mengerjakan tugas hingga selesai.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu hingga tugas Luhan benar-benar selesai sepenuhnya, ia kembali melihat Luhan yang tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman, maka dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu perlahan membawanya menuju tempat tidur dan melatakkannya perlahan. Luhan menggeliat mencari-cari bantal gulingnya untuk dipeluk sementara Sehun menyelimutinya. Untuk beberapa saat Sehun terpaku pada wajah manis Luhan yang tertidur, ia mengecup beberapa kali keningnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut. Sehun mengunci pintu dari luar dan menyelipkan kuncinya dibawah pintu hingga terdorong dilantai ruang tamu.

.

.

Luhan masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan senyuman terkembang, setelah membaca memo dari Sehun. Sehun belum datang rupanya , bangkunya masih dalam keadaan kosong. Maka Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengetik beberapa kata untuk Sehun. Seperti…

"Selamat pagi Sehun-ah, terimakasih telah mengerjakan tugasku kemarin." Lelaki itu tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan bicara seolah-olah Luhan akan mengiriminya hal seperti itu.

"Aku baru saja datang Luhanie." Luhan bersemu seperti membaca pikirannya Sehun berhasil menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Terima Kasih untuk yang kemarin Sehun-ah." Sehun tersenyum sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak menerima ucapan terimakasih, aku perlu pembuktian."

Luhan mengernyit, "pembuktian?" tanyanya penasaran. Sehun menepuk pipinya mengisyaratkan bahwa Luhan seharusnya memberikannya sebuah kecupan.

"Aku belum sarapan pagi ini gara-gara dirimu, jadi boleh kuminta sarapanku? Kelas masih sepi kebetulan."

"Ini sekolah Sehun-ah." Luhan terlihat tidak peduli dan membereskan barang-barang ditasnya. Sehun menghela nafasnya mendapatkan penolakan tersebut.

"Baiklah."

"Sehun-ah?" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke tempat duduk, dan menoleh pada kekasihnya.

Cup

Pipi itu akhirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir imut milik Luhan. Sehun meraba pipinya yang terasa panas oleh benda lembut itu. Luhan menyodorkan segulung kimbab dan sekotak susu padanya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk kemarin." Wanita itu kembali duduk di tempatnya dan membuka buku yang akan ia pelajari hari ini.

"Aku akan lebih sering melakukannya Luhan." Luhan tersenyum geli mendengarkan kata dari kekasihnya tersebut.

.

Hari ini adalah bulan keenam mereka menjalin hubungan. Percintaan ini sepenuhnya menyenangkan dan penuh dengan kehangatan. Jika ada waktu kadang pada malam hari Sehun akan menjemput Luhannya pulang dari _part time_ nya, atau mereka berkencan sebentar menyempatkan diri untuk makan bersama.

Malam ini Sehun kembali menjemput Luhan pada jam 8 . Dan mereka berencana untuk belajar bahasa inggris bersama, sebab tidak lama lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian dan juga ujian beasiswa ke Australia, itu sangat menyenangkan dan mereka sangat mengimpikan dapat pergi kesana. Sehun bahkan mengambil kursus bahasa inggris sepulang sekolah untuk mempersiapkan dirinya disana, sedangkan Luhan akan pergi bekerja, namun Sehun akan dengan senang hati mengajarkan kepada Luhan apa yang Ia dapatkan di tempat bimbingan dan pada akhirnya mereka akan belajar bersama-sama.

Mereka baru memasuki rumah kontrakan Luhan yang kecil, dan Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di depan TV, bukan karena ia ingin menonton TV namun lebih kepada membuat rumah itu jadi berisik.

"Sehun-ah, aku akan mandi dulu." Pamit Luhan sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang TV.

Cukup lama ia menunggu dan merasa bosan juga dengan chanel TV, maka ia lebih dulu membuka buku Bahasa Inggrisnya mencari-cari pensil di dalam tasnya namun ia tak menemukannya.

"Lu, apa kau memiliki pensil?" Sehun bertanya namun tidak ada jawaban, jadi ia berasumsi bahwa Luhan masih ada di dalam kamar mandi, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya menuju kamar Luhan untuk mengeceknya sendiri di meja belajar. Pintu ia geser pelan dan ia terpaku disana.

Luhan tengah duduk disana membelakanginya, ia menggunakan _bodi lotion_ yang aromanya seperti menarik Sehun untuk mendekat. Kulit telanjang itu seperti membuyarkan semua hal yang Sehun pikirkan, nafasnya jadi tersengal. Ketika Luhan berbalik, Ia sangat tekejut melihat Sehun kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya, dengan reflek Luhan mengambil handuk dan membalut tubuh telanjangnya.

"Sehun-ah. Kenapa kau kemari?" Sehun tidak menjawabnya, ia semakin mendekat pada Luhan, cuplikan-cuplikan kejadian tiga bulan lalu di hotel membuat kepalanya pening dan juga panas.

"Lu—" bisikan itu, ditelinga Luhan, dan ia sadar bahwa sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi. Luhan sepenuhnya tau itu, dimana kini Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dalam keadaan 100 persen sadar tanpa pengaruh obat seperti yang dulu. Luhan merasa begitu aman, nyaman dan juga berdebar. Meski kepalanya terus mengingatkan tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat jika tubuh dan hatinya menyetujui hal ini berlanjut.

Sehun mulai dengan sebuah ciuman yang sangat mendebarkan hatinya, lembut dan juga tegas. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa ciuman lembut ini tidak ada keraguan didalamnya. Sehun sungguh- sungguh ingin dirinya. Lidah pendek Sehun menerobos kedalam mulutnya dan juga hatinya, mencicipi semua benda yang ada di dalamnya, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya hingga Luhan sedikit melenguh, yang kemudian ia mengabsen semua deretan gigi Luhan. Kedua lidah itu kini beradu, berbagi saliva hingga bibir keduanya membengkak. Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu, meski mereka terbilang jarang melakukannya namun permainan bibir ini tidaklah sangat buruk.

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang perlahan membuka matanya. "Bibirmu manis." katanya.

Sehun turun pada leher jenjang dan mulus milik kekasihnya, bisa ia rasakan semua bulu roma Luhan berdiri menyambut lidah dan bibirnya.

"hhh, Sehun-ah jangan membuat sesuatu disanahh." Luhan merasa geli pada bagian lehernya namun juga sangat nikmat dan menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan membuat karya." Jawabnya lembut.

Sembari ia menjilat leher Luhan, tangannya kini mulai berjalan sendiri ia menuju lilitan handuk itu dan melepasnya begitu saja. Sehun terpaku lagi untuk beberapa saat. Milik Luhan bulat penuh, cukup besar dan menggairahkan. Sehun menelan ludahnya, dulu ketika ia mabuk tidak ada satupun yang berhasil ia ingat secara sangat jelas dan kini ia tengah melihatnya. Luhannya sangat cantik.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya merasa malu karena payudaranya menjadi bahan yang lebih menarik untuk dipandangi Oh Sehun, sadar akan terlalu lama terkagum Sehun mengamit kedua pundak Luhan ia merebahkan tubuh itu perlahan di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian tangannya yang sejak tadi tergenggam kini meraba salah satu hal sensitive milik Luhan itu.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun melakukan apapun pada dirinya, dan ketika tangan itu meremas, Luhan merasakan dirinya mengambang diatas tempat tidur begitu berdebar dan sangat nikmat tubuhnya membusung memberikan akses luas pada Sehun, bibir kecil Sehun kini bekerja bersama lidahnya memainkan kedua tonjolan milik Luhan tersebut.

"Sehun-ah ahhh…enghhh." Sehun berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar mengamati wajah kekasihnya, mata keduanya sama-sama sayu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku ingin terbang Sehun-ah."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membawamu terbang."

Sehun melanjutkan aksinya dengan lebih brutal, tidak main-main ia meremas kedua dada Luhan dan menghisap membuat Luhan menggelinjang terus.

Merasa cukup bosan, Sehun kini menurunkan tubuhnya, ia membuka paha Luhan dengan perlahan menyaksikan kemaluan berwarna pink milik kekasihnya, sangat menarik dirinya untuk mendekat dan memberikan jilatan sempurna.

"Ahhhh Sehunnnhh."

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Geli, namun menyenangkan."

"Aku akan melakukan yang lebih, maka bersiaplah untuk terbang."

Sehun menghisap jari telunjuknya meludahinya sedikit dan memasukannya kedalam vagina Luhan secara perlahan.

"Ahh enghhh." Luhan mencengkram lengan Sehun mendapatkan sensasi aneh yang dapat Sehun berikan padanya. Ia menggelinjang tak karuan membuat Sehun lebih bersemangat untuk memeberikan Luhan lebih lagi.

Rongga hangat Luhan terasa begitu sempit untuk jari Sehun yang padat dan panjang, Sehun merasa benar-benar panas oleh tontonannya kini. Walau ini bukanlah yang pertama kali untuk mereka, namun ini adalah pemandangan menakjubkan Sehun untuk pertama kali dengan serius dan penuh kesadaran dalam memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan hal seperti ini dalam kesadaran penuh.

Sehun tau Luhan akan klimaks sebentar lagi maka dengan gerakan cepat ia terus mendorong jarinya lebih dalam hingga menemukan titik dimana Luhan akan mengerang dan pada akhirnya menemukan puncaknya. Sehun tidak buru-buru setelah Luhan berhasil mencapai puncaknya, ia memberikan Luhan beberapa kali ciuman tanda cintanya pada kekasihnya itu. Luhan serasa ingin menangis mendapatkan perlakuan yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar terbang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun-ah." Katanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sehun menatapnya dalam dan lembut mengesampingkan rasa memburu di dalam dirinya yang telah terasa membakar. Ia menegcup sekali lagi bibir Luhan dan keningnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lu." Katanya.

Malam itu mereka berhasil bersahutan dengan nafas saling memburu dan erangan yang beradu.

"Lu, ahhh kau menakjubkanhhh." Suara yang dalam itu benar-benar menggetarkan perasaan Luhan ia melambung tinggi, terbang bersama Sehun tak terhingga. Kebahagiaan menyelimutinya dengan hangat, hingga malam itu berakhir Sehun tidak pernah berubah. Sehun lebih sering mengucapkan cinta padanya dan lebih memperhatikannya.

Malam seperti itu akhirnya tidak terjadi hanya sekali atau dua kali. Malam lainnya mereka bagi dengan banyak kelelahan yang membahagiakan dan Luhan maupun Sehun tidak dapat mengontrol kapan harus berhenti.

.

Ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka untuk menempuh pendidikan tingkat atas. Hari itu adalah hari dimana tes untuk beasiswa luar negeri dilaksanakan, Luhan dan Sehun adalah bagian dari pesertanya. Entah mengapa beberapa hari belakang ini Luhan memiliki beberapa penyakit, ia menjadi cepat pusing, dan tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Bahkan ketika megerjakan pekerjaan _part time_ seperti biasa Luhan merasa akan tumbang padahal ia telah biasa melakukannya selam lebih dari setahun.

Luhan mematut dirinya di cermin, sambil menunggu Sehun datang menjemputnya, ia melihat wajahnya pucat sebab ia tidak tidur dengan baik malam kemarin. Dia dan Sehun tidak bertemu hampir seminggu karena Sehun yang mempersiapkan ujian hari ini. Luhan tidak belajar dengan baik karena sakit di tubuhnya yang menyerang tiba-tiba. _Mood_ nya yang sangat berubah-ubah dan sakit kepala luar biasa ditambah sembelit yang sebenarnya jarang ia derita. Luhan pikir ia telah makan cukup baik dan beristirahat dengan waktu yang cukup. Tapi entahlah, yang jelas hari ini ia harus berangkat ke salah satu Univeritas di Seoul untuk mengikuti ujian masuk beasiswa luar negeri. Ia ingat ini adalah cita-cita Sehun sejak dulu dan juga keinginan keluarganya, sebab jika dilihat dari silsilah keluarganya, Sehun memang keturunan orang pandai, gen kepintaran telah mewarisinya. Kakak-kakak perempuannya telah mengambil kerja diluar negeri yang juga lulusan luar negeri, ayahnya adalah seorang dosen di Unversitas Negeri di pusat kota Korea Selatan, sementara ibunya adalah seorang guru Taman Kanak-Kanak. _See_ , tidak salah jika Sehun adalah orang terpandai dikelasnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Luhan tentu saja, ayahnya hanya seorang pemasok sekaligus petani buah di desa dulu, ibunya kadang-kadang ikut bekerja di pabrik makanan namun lebih sering membantu ayahnya. Tapi semenjak keduanya pergi Luhan datang sendiri ke kota ini dan menemukan paman bibinya yang menjadi pegawai swasta dan akhirnya ia memilih bekerja sendiri di restoran kecil yang kini sering ia kunjungi sepulang sekolah.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, mau dipikirkan berapa kalipun tidak akan menemukan kecocokan dari strata sosial mereka. Luhan membubuhkan sedikit pewarna bibir pada bibirnya dan tidak beberapa lama orang ia tunggu telah datang memarkir motornya di depan rumah.

"Hai." Sapanya pertama kali ketika Luhan telah berhasil mengunci pintunya.

"Apa kau siap hari ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Luhan tersenyum begitu hangat.

"Seperti biasa, senyumanmu adalah sarapanku pagi ini."

"Jangan banyak menggombal jika tidak ingin terlambat." Luhan naik begitu saja dan membiarkan Sehun terkekeh.

.

Luhan berada dalam ruangan yang berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, bagaimana cara ia mengerjakan soal-soal di depan matanya jika kepalanya terus saja berputar, bagaimana ia mengerjakan soal jika perutnya bergejolak dan mual, atau bagaimana jika dia tengah demam sekarang ini. Luhan tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini mungkin saja terjadi, namun ini adalah tes penentu untuk kelulusannya ke luar negeri, ia berusaha sebisa yang ia mampu, tapi tidak semuanya berlalu begitu saja soal itu terbengkalai tanpa dijawab dengan optimal. Luhan melarikan dirinya ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan apa saja yang ada di dalam perutnya. Seingatnya ia belum makan sama sekali, Sehun juga tidak mengajaknya untuk makan. Mungkin pria itu lupa karena sangat gugup menghadapi ujian.

Ya, mungkin Luhan hanya telat makan. Luhan benar-benar lemas hari itu, Sehun terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkannya namun pria itu harus segera pergi karena memiliki jadwal bimbingan belajar. Maka Luhan hanya berbaring di tempat tidurnya meliburkan diri untuk bekerja _part time_ dan membayangkan tentang tesnya yang kacau. Semua tidak akan bisa kembali dan Luhan yakin ia telah gagal dalam test ini.

.

Seminggu lagi ujian akhir sekolah diadakan dan Luhan telah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan cukup baik. Ia belajar dengan baik dan meliburkan diri untuk _part time_ selama 1 minggu full untuk melewati ujiannya ini. ia jarang bertemu dengan Sehun kecuali di sekolah, itupun Sehun lebih banyak untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, sedangkan dirinya tidak ada keinginan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu lagi walau ia masih belajar sesekali di rumah. Luhan merasa aneh pada dirinya, mengapa belakangan ini ia menjadi malas untuk belajar dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu untuk berendam sambil bernyanyi di kamar mandi, atau bahkan melakukan hal yang tidak penting lainnya. Baru pertama kali ia merasa menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di perpustakaan terasa sangat membosankan. Kini ia lebih suka makan di kantin berkumpul bersama Kris dan teman-temannya.

.

Tepat seminggu, Luhan telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dan ia kembali bekerja. Besok adalah pengumuman kelulusan dari beasiswa yang sempat ia ikuti bersama Sehun, walau tidak optimis ia harus tetap datang dan melihat peringkatnya. Luhan sedang mencuci piring kala itu, sampai entah mengapa ia menemukan dirinya telah terhuyung dan tak sadarkan diri. Ketika ia terbangun, Luhan melihat Xiumin seorang senior di tempatnya bekerja mereka tidak terlalu akrab bahkan bisa dibilang Luhan sedikit tidak menyukainya karena Xiumin terkesan menjadi senior yang galak dan kurang bersahabat padanya, namun kini ia melihatnya duduk di samping tempat tidur memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing namun ia memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung tempat tidur klinik, Luhan bisa mencium aromanya.

"Lu-" Sebelum Luhan dapat bicara Xiumin lebih dulu memanggilnya dengan begitu lembut, hal paling berbeda dari yang biasa ia lakukan padanya.

"Kau hamil dua minggu." Luhan mematung, ia menatap Xiumin dalam, jiwanya seperti melayang tidak ada dalam tubuhnya dan entah mengapa Luhan ingin menangis. Hal bodoh apa yang telah ia lakukan, bahkan sekolah belum lulus dan keuangannya sangat sekarat. Ia merasa jari-jari hangat Xiumin menyelimuti jarinya yang dingin. Dengan lirih Xiumin berkata.

"Kau harus mengabarkan ayahnya."

.

Luhan kembali kerumahnya, bersama Xiumin dan meminta Xiumin untuk meninggalkannya sendirian, walau enggan akhirnya wanita dengan mata yang indah itu pergi dari rumahnya. Luhan membuka ponselnya ada sebuah pesan dari Sehun yang mengingatkannya untuk makan. Maka, dengan segera ia menghubungi sang pemilik nomor namun tidak aktif, malam ia mencoba menghubungi sekali lagi nomor itu namun masih tidak aktif, maka satu-satunya yang dapat dia lakukan hanya menunggu besok pagi kabar dari Oh Sehun.

Esok pagi, Luhan telah rapi dengan seragamnya. Dan Sehun menjemputnya dengan terburu-buru karena waktu akan terlambat menuju universitas untuk melihat hasil nilai ujian beasiswa mereka. Luhan tidak dapat bicara dalam kondisi ini maka ia menunggu saat yang dianggapnya tepat untuk memberitahunya.

Luhan tidak kecewa dengan hasil ujian yang telah diputuskan. Bisa ditebak, bahwa tentu saja ia tidak lolos sedangkan Sehun tentu saja Lulus. Ia sangat gembira, terlihat dari bagaimana ia memeluk Kris dan teman-temannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Luhan yang kemudian memeluknya dengan begitu erat, Luhan membalas pelukan itu erat sambil tersenyum miris.

"Lu, aku lolos! Yeay tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat menghambat kepergianku! Yuhuu!" serunya bersemangat.

"Termasuk aku, Sehun-ah?" Sehun menatap Luhan bingung.

"Kau tidak pergi?"

" _Well_ , mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak lulus."

"Kau bohong, bagaimana mungkin Suho yang peringkat 10 di kelas dapat lolos sedangkan kau tidak?!"

Luhan tersenyum miris, ia baru ingat bahwa sakit yang ia derita waktu itu adalah karena gejala kehamilannya. "Apapun bisa terjadi ketika ujian, Sehun-ah."

Sehun mematung sebentar seperti memikirkan pertanyaan Luhan barusan, ia mendekat lagi dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Lu, kau tau aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi aku mohon untuk kali ini biarkan aku pergi, ini cita-citaku sejak dulu, aku anak laki-laki satu-satunya paling kecil dan menjadi harapan keluarga, seluruh keluargaku ada di pundakku sekarang. Jika yang kau takutkan adalah hubungan ini, maka aku pastikan hubungan kita akan baik-baik saja walau aku pergi jauh. Aku yakin kau pasti mengerti. Benar?" Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan sayang dan itu entah mengapa membuat hati Luhan sangat terluka.

"Ya, aku mengerti Sehun-ah." Hanya itu, sebatas itu dan sesingkat itu Luhan telah terluka sangat dalam tanpa mengucapkan kebenaran.

TBC

Halo, seperti biasanya aku ingin melihat review kalian untuk ff ini. terimakasih untuk semuanya yang bersedia menerima ff yang belum sempurna ini, aku harap kalian masih bersedia merivewnya kkk. See ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Luhan sedang menangis disamping tempat tidurnya, bukan karena merasa kecewa atau benci kepada Sehun, sebaliknya. Ia malah kecewa berat pada dirinya sendiri, tentu saja ia memikirkan bagaiamana nanti hidupnya tanpa Sehun bersama anak mereka. Tapi bersyukurlah, ini semua terjadi ketika ia telah menyelesaikan ujiannya, artinya setidaknya ia telah tamat SMA dan mungkin masih memiliki kesempatan untuk sebuah pekerjaan sederhana yang bisa ia lakukan. Dalam tangisnya, ia masih mampu untuk tersenyum dan menyambut buah cintanya bersama Sehun. Tidak ada yang harus disesali, sebab kehadiran buah hati mereka secara tidak sengaja membuat Luhan benar-benar membayangkan Sehun, Sehun kecil yang ada di dalam perutnya. Luhan telah sangat mencintainya meski ia belum tau bagaiamana bentuknya dan belum pernah merasakan betul kehadirannya.

.

Tepat seminggu setelah pengumuman kelulusan beasiswa dan juga kelulusan di sekolah. Sehun berangkat menuju Australia, ia berangkat lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan semua kuliahnya dari tempat tinggal hingga belajar tentang lingkungannya. Maka Luhan disini, mengantarnya bersama beberapa teman lainnya. Sehun terlihat begitu cemerlang, senyumnya lepas dan pundaknya terlihat tegap siap untuk menghadapi semuanya, orang tuanya ada di dekatnya tersenyum bangga melihat anak bungsu mereka kini ada dalam proses menuju kedewasaan dan kesuksesan. Luhan mengamatinya, ia dipeluk orang tuanya, erat penuh harapan. Teman-teman mendekat untuk memberikan pelukan juga kepada Sehun untuk yang terakhir kalinya di hari ini, namun Luhan masih ditempatnya. Ia merasa tidak pantas dengan penampilan sederhana ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasih dari Sehun, tidak punya kepercayaan diri yang cukup. Namun mungkin Sehun akan mencari keberadaannya, terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya yang melihat kesana kemari, sebelum Kris menunjuk keberadaannya, dan ia mendekat dengan senyuman tulus yang begitu lembut.

"Hei, ayahmu mendekat. Kau mau satu pelukan terakhir juga dari ayahmu kan? Mari kita lakukan." Gumam Luhan seorang diri sebelum Sehun benar-benar dekat padanya.

Pria ini kini telah sampai di hadapannya, ia menyisir rambut Luhan yang tergerai.

"Jangan nakal, jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, jangan makan yang tidak sehat, jangan tidur larut malam, jangan—"

"Jangan merindukanmu juga?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Tidak, kau harus merindukanku sepanjang hari. Aku tidak ingin rindu sendirian." Luhan terkekeh karena kini pria di depannya menampilkan wajah lucunya.

"Lu, kita akan baik-baik saja. Jika liburan aku akan kembali ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu. Oke?"

"Jangan pikirkan apapun, belajarlah dengan baik bertemanlah dengan siapapun. Tapi jika bisa—"

"Apa Lu?"

"Jika bisa, jangan mencari pacar baru." Sehun hampir tergelak sementara Luhan menunduk malu atas kata-katanya.

"Jika tidak bisa?" Luhan mendongak, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca hampir menangis membayangkannya saja membuatnya sangat sakit bagaimana jika itu sungguh terjadi?

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda jangan menangis Luhanie, astaga." Sehun memeluknya erat sangat erat.

"Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi pada kita Luhanie, jangan." Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukannya, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh seperti ini, tidak boleh melepas Sehun dengan sebuah tangisan maka kini ia tertawa dalam pelukannya, kembali ceria dengan senyuman yang berseri-seri.

"Sehun-ah Fighting! Jangan lupa menghubungiku arraso?!" katanya setelah pelukan mereka terlepas dan Sehun tersenyum lagi. Luhannya kembali riang seperti biasa. Luhan melihat bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh orangtua Sehun dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Sehun-ah, sepertinya orang tuamu sudah menunggu. Cepat, nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

"Berikan aku ciuman dulu."

"Ya! Tidak, kita diperhatikan orang tuamu!"

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin ciuman…" Luhan dengan frustasi mencium tangannya sendiri dan menempelkannya ke pipi Sehun, yang membuat Sehun akan merajuk lagi, namun buru-buru Luhan mendorong tubuh tinggi itu kembali pada orang tuanya. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sebentar pada orang tua Sehun sebagai tanda hormat.

Sampai Sehun benar-benar pergi…

.

Ada satu tugas yang belum Luhan selesaikan hari ini, yaitu pergi kerumah paman dan bibinya. Katakan ia gila karena dirinya akan mengabarkan kepada pasangan tersebut bahwa ia tengah mengandung. Luhan berpikir bahwa ia harus mengatakannya pada kedua orang tersebut, sehingga pada nantinya ia mungkin akan dapat hidup lebih tenang tanpa ada yang disembunyikan lagi. Sangat kebetulan bahwa keduanya berada di rumah, ia melihat pamannya sedang membaca koran di teras rumah, mungkin ia bisa menebak bila bibinya kini berada di ruang tamu untuk menonton telenovela kesukaannya. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu, tanpa rasa takut entah mengapa rasanya ia baik-baik saja menginjakkan kaki di rumah tersebut.

"Oh, Luhan kau datang. Masuklah kedalam." Kata Kyuhyun paman Luhan yang melihatnya membuka gerbang barusan.

"Paman, ada yang ingin kubicrakan denganmu dan bibi." Ucapnya sedikit menunduk. Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya dari Koran.

"Kupikir ini sangat serius, baiklah ayo masuk." Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melipat lagi korannya ia beranjak masuk duluan disusul Luhan. Menghampiri Sungmin yang benar duduk di ruang televisi sambil menonton telenovela.

"Ming, matikan dulu TVnya, Luhan ingin bicara pada kita." Sungmin mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun dan tersenyum sumringah melihat Luhan yang kini telah mengambil duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya.

.

PLAK! PLAK!

Dua kali tamparan itu membuat kedua pipi Luhan memerah, sakitnya hingga ke hati.

"Katakan padaku siapa ayahnya?!" mata pamannya membara, sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam disana.

Luhan tidak boleh memasukan nama Sehun sama sekali dalam perbincangan ini. ia harus menyelamatkan masa depan Sehun, Luhan akan menjaga mimpi Sehun.

Luhan akhirnya menggeleng, "Seorang pria." Katanya singkat dan sangat halus.

PLAK!

Tamparan sekali lagi mengenai pipinya membuat ia meringis kini, Sungmin telah kembali pada kesadarannya melihat suaminya menampar keponakannya hingga pipinya memerah.

"Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa pria itu? Apa kau bekerja sebagai jalang yang tidur dengan banyak pria?" Luhan mendongak tidak percaya, itu adalah tuduhan yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku bukan seorang jalang!" Luhan sedikit berteriak emosi, matanya berkaca-kaca karena emosi yang meluap tinggi. Kyuhyun hendak sekali lagi menampar pipi Luhan namun Sungmin menghempaskannya.

Sungmin datang pada Luhan dan memeluknya erat, ia tidak ingin mendesak lagi siapa ayah dari bayi Luhan tesebut karena Sungmin cukup mengenal Luhan dan bagaimana wanita itu walau tidak banyak.

"Kau! Jangan penah sekali-kali menamparnya atau menyentuhnya kasar!" Sungmin menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia membawa aib keluarga!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan kita? Kita bahkan tidak punya anak! Aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti Luhan, dia sedang hamil!"

"Jadi, setidaknya jika kita tidak bisa memilikinya, maka biarkan Luhan merawatnya dengan baik. Sejak dulu, kita tidak pernah merawat dan membesarkan Luhan, tidak pernah memperhatikannya lebih. Maka kita tidak punya hak sama sekali untuk memukulnya atau menyakitinya." Sungmin masih memeluk Luhan, kini Luhan ikut membalas pelukan tersebut tak kalah erat.

Kyuhyun menunduk merasa bersalah, ia kemudian hanya membiarkan istri dan keponakannya itu saling memeluk.

"Maafkan paman Luhan." Katanya lirih.

.

"Kau sudah memberitahu ayahnya?"

Mereka kini duduk di sofa setelah Sungmin membuatkannya secangkir teh hangat. Luhan berkata jujur bahwa ia tak ingin memberitahu ayah dari bayinya karena tentu saja ada hal yang harus ia simpan dari kedua orangtuanya ini. Bersyukur, mereka tidak banyak bertanya dan menuntut.

Sungmin menawarkan Luhan untuk tinggal bersamanya, namun sekali lagi Luhan menolak. Ia tidak begitu suka untuk merepotkan orang lain, maka ia memilih untuk kembali ke bilik sederhananya dan berjanji akan segera menelpon jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, Luhan bilang mungkin ia akan tinggal ketika usia kandungannya sudah besar dan perlu kesiagaan.

Pada siang itu Luhan mendapat kunjungan dari pemilik bangunan, dia bilang bahwa semua bilik yang ada disini akan direnovasi dalam beberapa bulan dan menyarankan Luhan untuk pindah sementara, ia mengembalikan setengah dari uang kontraknya yang Luhan bayar pada awal bulan. Maka Luhan harus pindah dalam sebulan kedepan. Luhan tidak berpikir untuk tinggal bersama paman bibinya, karena bagaimanapun ia merasa malu kerumah mereka dengan berbadan dua, walau mereka mungkin sebenarnya tidak akan keberatan jika ia tinggal disana.

"Luhan…" itu suara Xiumin, beberapa hari belakangan ini dia sangat baik pada Luhan, ia memperhatikan Luhan lebih dari biasanya, menjaganya agar tidak terlalu bekerja keras atau mengawasi pegawai lain agar tidak menyuruh Luhan untuk mengangkat hal berat.

"Kau sedang tidak sehat? Merasa sakit?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja Xiumin." Katanya.

"Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Ya, sebenarnya."

"Jika boleh tau, apa itu?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya, melanjutkan kain pelnya bergerak dilantai sedangkan Xiumin juga ikut menggosok meja didekatnya, para pekerja lain sibuk bersih-bersih di belakang sedangkan mereka berdua membersihkan area depan sebelum toko tutup.

"Dalam sebulan aku harus meninggalkan rumahku karena pemiliknya akan merenovasinya."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?"

"Mungkin di rumah paman dan bibiku. Tapi itu pilihan terakhir, aku tidak punya wajah untuk kesana setelah hal ini terjadi."

"Luhan, sebenarnya disebelah rumahku dan Chen, ada sebuah rumah kosong yang ditinggal sebulan yang lalu, rumahnya sederhana namun pasti nyaman untukmu. Jika kau mau, aku akan menanyakan pemiliknya apa mungkin untukmu disana."

"Yang benar? Aku mau Xiumin, sangat. Tolong tanyakan secepatnya agar aku dapat pindah secepatnya."

"Ya, akan kutanyakan besok pagi. Lagipula kau sedang hamil Luhan, akan lebih mudah jika kita bertetangga aku dan Chen bisa membantumu." Luhan sangat tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati Xiumin ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa senior yang paling ia anggap acuh padanya kini sangat peduli padanya, Luhan tidak mengerti banyak hal di dunia ini, tapi ketulusan seseorang dapat ia rasakan dihatinya.

"Xiumin, terimakasih banyak. Sebenarnya ini bukan tanggung jawabmu, kau hanya kebetulan tau aku sedang mengandung namun kau berbuat sebanyak ini, aku merasa sangat berterima kasih kau yang mengantarku kerumah sakit waktu itu. Maaf mungkin aku memberatkanmu." Luhan berhenti sejenak dengan bersih-bersihnya, untuk menatap Xiumin dengan intens.

"Luhan jangan bicara seperti itu, kau sendirian dan sangat mandiri aku senang bisa membantu. Aku berdoa kelak anakmu akan menjadi sekuat dirimu dan mandiri sepertimu."

"Terimakasih Xiumin, aku berdoa seperti itu juga mmm mungkin tampan seperti ayahnya juga hehehe." Xiumin terkikik melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan.

"Aku yang tiga tahun menikah bahkan belum memiliki bayi, sepertinya anakmu itu tidak sabar untuk lahir." Xiumin tertawa karena guyonannya, Luhan juga ikut tertawa kini dia malah bicara pada perutnya menyebut anaknya akan sedikit nakal mungkin.

.

"Luhan, tolong kau angkut semua kardus-kardus itu kedalam." Luhan meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk mengecek beberapa alat didalam mobil, ia mencoba mengangkatnya namun itu sangatlah berat, Luhan kemudian menurunkannya kembali dan hanya melihat kardus itu.

"Apakah isi didalamnya pak?" Tanya Luhan pada atasannya yang memegang catatan.

"Beberapa alat dapur." Jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf pak, saya tidak bisa mengangkatnya."

"Jangan menjadi manja dan angkat saja!" nada atasannya sedikit meninggi

Mengangkat hal berat adalah hal yang biasa dalam pekerjaannya, namun untuk 9 bulan kedepan Luhan rasa ia tidak boleh melakukannya maka dari itu Luhan tetap berdiri disana menolak untuk mengangkat kardus tersebut.

"Luhan, apa kau tidak mendengarku?! Angkat dan bawa kedalam, semua sedang sibuk tidak ada yang bisa membantu."

Luhan kembali menunduk dengan menyesal, ia tidak mungkin mengangkatnya. Demi tuhan itu berat sekali, dan anaknya bisa kenapa-kenapa jika ia memaksakan dirinya.

"LUHAN!" sekali lagi atasannya memekik

Xiumin datang dari arah dapur, setelah mendengar nama Luhan disebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya pada atasannya.

"Entah apa yang ada dikepala anak ini, ia semakin malas bekerja akhir-akhir ini. ia kusuruh mengangkat kardus ini tidak mau, dia mau makan gaji buta, atau mungkin kau sudah akan berhenti disini ya? Dan menikah dengan pacarmu yang kaya itu?"

Luhan hanya terdiam

"Kau tetap tidak mau mengangkatnya?"

"Maaf pak."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu Luhan, kau tidak bekerja maksimal belakangan ini. Bahkan kau bekerja sangat ringan dengan gaji sama dengan yang lain, apa itu adil untuk yang lain? jika kau ingin menikah maka berhentilah bekerja disini, ada banyak orang yang ingin bekerja disini juga."

"Kau tidak bisa bicara seperti itu pada Luhan pak." Tegas Xiumin.

"Lalu aku harus bicara apa? Aku harus memujinya disaat seperti ini, membujuknya untuk mau bekerja lagi seperti anak kecil?"

"Pak, kau tidak bisa memberikan pekerjaan yang sangat berat pada perempuan, banyak karyawan lelaki juga disini bekerja."

"Tapi lihat, mereka semua sedang sibuk, lagipula hanya mengangkat ini."

Xiumin datang mendekat ke kotak tersebut, dan mencoba untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yatuhan pak, ini berat sekali. Kami ini _waitress_ bukan kuli angkut. Luhan tidak bisa mengangkatnya, akupun dan semua karyawan wanita tidak boleh mengangkatnya, bahkan jika ia laki-laki ini harus diangkut dua orang."

"Xiumin, kau dibayar untuk bekerja. Jadi kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang mengangkatnya?"

"Tidak, Luhan tetap tidak boleh mengangkatnya!"

Luhan melihat pertengkaran ini akan semakin hebat akibat dirinya, maka ia mencoba menengahi dan mengambil sikap yang menurutnya sangat benar di waktu ini.

"Maaf pak, saya sedang mangandung. Saya tidak bisa menagngkat hal-hal berat seperti biasanya."

Ini adalah keputusannya, Luhan pikir ia tidak akan menutupi rahasia ini selamanya. Siapapun harus tau keadaannya untuk keselamatannya sendiri, entah ia akan menanggung malu atau apa nantinya, namun ini juga merupakan kesalahannya dan ia harus menerimanya. Luhan melihat keduanya bengong menatapnya, Xiumin kaget karena Luhan bisa seberani itu, dan Bosnya yang mematung disana menatap tidak percaya.

"Tolong jangan pecat saya pak, saya bisa mengerjakan hal lainnya." Luhan membungkuk didepan bosnya, yang ia khawatirkan hanya pemutusan hubungan kerja karena bagaimanapun Luhan hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan ini.

"Engg.. Luhan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, bantu Xiumin memilah masa kadaluwarsa bumbu." Bosnya bicara kemudian dan berlalu dari sana.

"Dan Luhan, jangan bekerja terlalu berat." Kemudian ia benar-benar pergi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya lega, "Kupikir dia akan memecatku."

Xiumin tersenyum di hadapannya. "Ibu yang baik dan juga sangat ksatria." Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan untuk mengajaknya melanjutkan pekerjaan.

.

Sehun menghubunginya untuk pertama kali malam itu setelah tiga hari tanpa kabar, pria itu bilang ia harus menyesuaikan diri dan belajar menggunakan nomor baru dan baru dapat menghubungi Luhan hari ini, Luhan bilang tidak apa-apa karena ia mengerti bagaiamana susahnya menyesuaikan diri. Mereka banyak bicara hari itu, walau Luhan pasti tau bahwa panggilan internasional sangat mahal, Sehun bilang tidak apa-apa karena ia sangat merindukan Luhan disana.

.

Semenjak disana, Sehun lebih banyak menghubunginya lewat pesan ketimbang telepon dan Luhan bersyukur Sehun masih terus menghubunginya setiap pagi dan malam ditengah kesibukannya dalam tiga bulan terakhir. Sebulan belakangan Luhan telah tinggal disebelah rumah Xiumin dan Chen suaminya, setelah mendapatkan ijazah ia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan teman-temannya atau teman-teman Sehun. Sebab Kris juga bersekolah di luar negeri entah dimana dan mereka kehilangan komunikasi lagi.

Luhan kini tengah duduk di ruang TV di hari Libur bersama semangkok buah segar yang diberikan Xiumin tadi pagi. Ketika Sehun menghubunginya, Luhan benar-benar merasa senang dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Halo Sehun-a?"

"Luhanie…" Terdengar nada merengek dari seberang.

"Hei ada apa?" Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya, suara Sehun terdengar serak seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Aku sedang sakit, aku tidak bisa berangkat kuliah."

"Sakit apa Sehun-ah?" Luhan terdengar khawatir

"Entahlah, aku muntah-muntah sejak pagi dan tidak bisa makan."

"Sehun-ah jika kau tidak bisa makan, potonglah beberapa macam buah agar perutmu terisi. Apa kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku tidak tau obat apa yang harus kuminum, aku merasa tidak demam hanya saja aku merasa sangat mual."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan, kalau begitu istirahatlah yang banyak. Jangan makan sembarangan."

Sehun terkekeh, "jangan terlalu khawatir padaku, kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sedang duduk sambil menonton TV."

"Itu bagus, aku senang mendengarmu sehat."

"Sehun, apa kau tidak perlu istirahat. Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat."

"Tidak Luhan, jangan tutup ponselnya. Aku merasa lebih baik ketika mendengarmu."

Luhan tertawa geli, "kau tidak pandai menggombal Sehun."

"Aku tidak sedang menggombal sayang, aku serius mualku tiba-tiba hilang dan aku merasa lebih baik ketika mendengarmu."

"Kalau begitu itu bagus, sekarang pergi kedapur dan makanlah ini sudah siang."

"kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama."

Mereka menceritakan tentang beberapa kombinasi bumbu dari makanan yang mereka makan, Luhan benar-benar tertawa dengan lelucon Sehun yang tidak lucu, mereka terus bicara sampai keduanya sama-sama menyelesaikan makannya. Luhan melirik kotak susunya dan akan menyeduhnya.

"Luhan, kau belum selesai makan?" Sehun bertanya dari seberang.

"Sudah, aku hanya sedang membuat segelas susu." Katanya.

"Susu? Kau tidak biasa minum susu siang-siang seperti ini."

Luhan meneguk susunya beberapa kali sebelum menjawab.

"Agar aku sehat." Luhan terkikik sambil mengusap perutnya yang sedikit lebih besar kini.

"Ooh, apa kau ingin menaikan berat badan ya."

"Sepertinya, berat badanku bertambah tanpa diduga hahaha." Luhan kini kembali duduk membawa segelas susu yang belum habis.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan aku fotomu! Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia aku tinggal hingga bertambah gemuk."

Luhan tertawa, "Tidak Sehun-ah, aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu. Tapi tidak tau berat badanku bertambah begitu saja." Sehun terkekeh.

"Kau pasti tampak lucu."

"Mungkin, dan bisa saja kau tidak akan menyukaiku lagi hahaha."

"Tentu saja tidak Luhan, aku mencintaimu apapun keadaannya."

"Ya, saat ini. Tidak setelah kau melihatku yang sekarang."

"Kau pasti sangat lucu. Coba jelaskan apa yang bertambah darimu?"

"Pipiku bertambah gemuk, lenganku juga, kakiku juga bengkak, dan perutku juga." Luhan merendahkan nada bicaranya pada kata terakhir.

"Kalau begitu kirimkan aku fotomu!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau kau putuskan dalam jarak jauh."

Sehun tertawa, "Konyol, itu tidak mungkin."

"Mungkin saja!"

"Tidak Luhan, tidak akan. Kirimkan padaku, aku rindu."

"Kalau kau rindu, datang dan temui aku."

Sehun terdiam sebentar diseberang, untuk beberapa saat Luhan menunggu.

"Luhanie, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa pulang dalam satu tahun kedepan, aku memiliki banyak kegiatan kampus dan kalendernya sudah keluar. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat, entah mengapa ia merasa sedih ia tidak akan dapat melihat Sehun satu tahun kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sekolahlah yang baik."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja, kau harus meraih impianmu dulu. Setelah itu baru memikirkan hal lain."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku harap kau juga melakukan yang sama disana."

"Pasti Sehun-ah."

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum dan berkata dalam hati. 'Aku mencintai kalian berdua.' Ia mengusap perutnya memberikan rasa berdebar di jantungnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu kembali Sehun-ah."

Kau akan kembali kan, Sehun?

TBC

Hai, seperti biasa aku ingin mendapatkan review dari kalian tentang ff ini.

Sampai jumpa!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

 _Selamat pagi Sehun-ah. Ini hari yang indah untukmu? Jika ia maka untukku juga dan berarti anak kita juga. Semoga tuhan melindungi kita._

.

.

"Hai, ini Luhan yang bicara. Xiumin kau mau menitip apa? Aku dan Chen ada di toko kue!" Luhan bicara dengan ceria setelah Chen mengantarnya untuk _chek up_ kandungannya yang memasuki usia hampir 4 bulan. Xiumin terkikik mendengar nada ceria Luhan itu, ia mulai berpikir untuk pesanan yang ia inginkan.

"Baiklah Luhan, katakan pada Chen aku ingin _Strawberry cake_ dan beberapa cookies coklat, oh dan jangan lupa aku mau satu botol krim kocok."

"Baiklah, itu saja? Ada yang lain _mom_?"

"Tidak, itu saja terimakasih."

Luhan menutup telponnya setelah menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan sampai sekitar 20 menit lagi. Ia sibuk untuk mencari makanan yang ia inginkan, semua tampak lezat dan manis untuknya.

"Baiklah _boy_ , jangan serakah pilih beberapa saja jangan semua." Chen terkekeh mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Anakmu sangat lapar sepertinya."

"Jangan tanya, dia hampir lapar setiap saat." Chen kembali terkekeh ia mengambil pesanan istrinya dan membawanya lebih dulu ke kasir. Sementara membiarkan Luhan masih sibuk memilih, Chen merasa maklum sebab Luhan berlagak ingin menghabiskan seluruh kue dari raknya.

Kemudian dia melihat Luhan telah selesai memilih dan mengantarkan nampan pada meja kasir, kue yang ia pilih jangan tanya ada berapa, masih bisa dihitung namun itu cukup banyak untuk satu orang. Ketika Chen mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya bermaksud untuk membayar pesanan Luhan, perempuan itu menolak, ia menggunakan uangnya sendiri dan terus menolak sampai kasir membungkus kuenya, itu artinya tidak ada bantahan dari siapapun mengingat dia sedang hamil.

.

Xiumin dan Luhan duduk di sofa memakan kue mereka sambil bergosip tentang ukuran baju anaknya nanti atau apapun tentang kehamilan. Sampai dering ponselnya memanggil dan Chen memberikannya pada Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengunyah dan bicara. Rautnya tiba-tiba ceria dan Xiumin sudah tebak siapa itu.

"Halo Sehun-ah?" Luhan memberikan isyarat kalau dia akan pulang sekarang, setelah mendapat anggukan dari Xiumin, dia menenteng semua belanjaannya dan membawanya pindah ke rumah di sebelah.

'kau sudah makan?'

"Ya, aku selalu sudah makan Sehun-ah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

'aku baru saja makan salad, aku tidak sempat makan berat.'

"kenapa begitu?" kini Luhan mendudukan dirinya di depan TV

'Hari ini kelas pagi dan aku bangun kesiangan.'

"Makanlah yang rutin, Sehun-ah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu kurus."

'kenapa? Bukankah kurus bagus, aku akan menyempurnakan otot perutku.'

"tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak suka. Aku ingin kau banyak makan."

'ada alasan spesial?'

Luhan merunduk melihat perut buncitnya, "karena aku bertambah gemuk" Luhan tertawa, Sehun juga ikut tertawa.

'Tidak masalah, asalkan kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu'

"Ya, tentu saja Sehun-ah! kau juga jaga kesehatan."

Luhan yakin Sehun sedang terkikik di seberang sana, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa raut lucu dan lidah pendek itu sedang tersenyum setengah gigi terlihat, sangat tampan.

'Luhan, kau masih disana?' Luhan tersenyum

"Ya, aku mendengarmu."

'Aku merindukanmu, sangat.' Katanya sangat manis, mampu membuatnya untuk melambung

"Aku juga Sehun, sangat merindukanmu."

'Tunggu sebentar lagi, oke?'

"Ya tentu saja."

Malam itu Luhan sudah mengunci pintunya, sudah larut dan ia mendengar Sehun makan dan mandi, walau hanya tersambung lewat suara Sehun menolak untuk menutup teleponnya sedangkan ia harus bergegas melakukan sesuatu, tidak peduli dengan biaya telepon internasional yang mahal. Gemercik air terdengar dari sana, Luhan terkikik geli Sehun benar-benar tidak mematikan sambungannya.

'Luhan, aku sedang mandi.' Katanya suaranya menggema efek berada di kamar mandi

"Ya aku tau."

'Maafkan aku, tapi apa kau sedang membayangkan bagaiamana aku mandi?'

"Tidak! Tidak ku bayangkan!" jawab Luhan

Sehun terkekeh, suaranya lucu bahkan sempat ia bayangkan bagaiamana raut Luhan ketika ia menggodanya.

'Apa kau rindu saat kita mandi bersama?' Sehun kembali bertanya membuat Luhan malu parah, walau mereka sering melakukannya.

"Berhenti menggodaku!" Luhan memekik sedikit tajam bertanda kalau ia memang sedang marah.

'Aku bercanda, suatu saat ketika kita menikah nanti kita akan melakukan semuanya bersama-sama, termasuk mandi.'

Luhan terdiam, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh seorang pria jenius Oh Sehun. Apa itu akan terjadi? Apa ini sungguhan?

'Lu, saat kita sudah menikah kau ingin punya anak berapa?'

"Apa kau berencana untuk menikahiku?" Luhan bertanya, memastikan bagaimana jawaban Sehun. Tapi jika dipikir-pikir Sehun seharusnya memang harus melakukannya.

'Aku berharap kau cinta terakhir yang kutemukan.'

"Kita masih muda Sehun-ah, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Apa perkataanmu tidak terdengar berlebihan?"

'Kau tidak yakin dengan cintamu padaku?'

Luhan menggeleng walau lagi-lagi Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya, justru karena ia sangat yakin dengan perasaannya ditambah buah cinta mereka yang sudah tumbuh, bagaiamana mungkin ia berpaling dari Sehun ketika suatu saat nanti yang ia lihat adalah anaknya bersama lelaki itu. Luhan merasa takut, jika pada akhirnya Sehunnya pergi dan melupakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanmu padaku." Jawab Luhan akhirnya dengan sebenarnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, 'tunggu aku kembali, jika aku kembali padamu membawa cinta ini maka aku milikmu selamanya.'

Apa semua lelaki bicara omong kosong seperti ini?

.

Hari selalu berganti ketika pagi datang dan malam telah berlalu, Luhan melewati hari-hari yang panjang ini sendirian tanpa Sehun, namun berdua dengan anaknya bersama pria itu. ia menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya, pergi bekerja kemudian pulang sore dan menikmati waktu sendirinya. Pekerjaannya kini tidak begitu berat, ia hanya bertugas duduk di depan kasir dan menghitung keuntungan saat toko tutup tidak berat sama sekali, tapi terkadang untuk seorang ibu hamil duduk terlalu lama membuatnya sedikit lelah. Luhan memikirkan pekerjaan lain yang bisa ia selesaikan dari rumah, tidak kemana-mana dan dibayar, sebab usia kandungannya semakin hari akan semakin bertambah, ia tidak yakin mampu untuk bekerja jika hari itu datang namun anaknya tentu saja perlu bekal untuk lahir kedunia. Di penghujung hari biasanya Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca beberapa buku kesukaannya atau merasakan sedikit pergerakan si kecil di dalam perutnya.

Intesitas komunikasinya dengan Sehun tidak sesering sebelumnya, sebab Sehun sangat sibuk disana. Biasanya ia baru pulang ketika Luhan telah tidur dan masih tidur ketika Luhan berangkat, namun sesekali ia menerima beberapa foto yang dikirimkan Sehun dan itu cukup menghiburnya.

.

.

Ruangan sebelah, dimana sepasang suami istri berada di dalam kamarnya, Chen baru saja mendapatkan gaji dan kini tengah menghitungnya untuk beberapa keperluan rumah, tabungan dan kebutuhan mereka berdua. Xiumin bertugas mencatatnya dalam sebuah buku tulis biasa.

Chen mengelus surai panjang istrinya sehingga Xiumin mengangkat kepalanya dari catatan yang ia tulis, Chen menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang telah ia bagi.

"Simpan ini untukmu, jika kau ingin membeli sesuatu kau bisa menggunakannya."

Xiumin tersenyum tulus, "aku tidak akan beli apa-apa, aku akan menyimpannya dalam tabungan kita."

"Kau bisa gunakan untuk membeli beberapa alat rias wajah, atau pergi ke salon jika kau ingin."

Xiumin berdecak, "siapa yang akan kugoda lagi dengan alat _make up_ yang mahal itu. Chen aku tidak pergi kesalon sesering itu."

Chen terkekeh "Benar, kau sudah cantik tanpa _make up_ , kalau begitu simpan saja jika dibutuhkan kau bisa gunakan."

"Baiklah…" Xiumin mencatatnya dalam jumlah tabungan di buku tulisnya.

"Yang ini untuk Luhan." Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

Xiumin tersenyum dan mencatatnya dalam buku tulis juga kemudian, "aku penasaran, bagaiamana kau setuju ketika aku membawanya dan berkata akan merawatnya."

Chen nampak berpikir "kupikir karena dia sedang hamil, dan juga sebatang kara."

Xiumin terlihat masih tidak puas dengan jawaban Chen sehingga ia membulatkan matanya menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya dari suaminya itu.

"Aku seperti ditarik untuk melakukannya, mungkin itu pengaruh besar dari jabang bayi yang ia kandung. Kau tau tentang mitos pengaruh jabang bayi ke ibunya, mungkin semacam itu. Dan juga Xiumin, ketika kita mengumpulkan tabungan ini untuknya, aku selalu berdoa dalam setiap lembarnya semoga anak yang dikandung Luhan selalu memiliki keberuntungan dan ibunya juga, itu artinya semoga kita juga diberikan keberuntungan yang sama."

"Chen, maafkan aku, belum bisa memberikannya untukmu."

Chen menatap wajah sedih Xiumin, dan ia merasa kasihan karena Xiumin terlalu cepat mengganti raut wajah. Ia merengkuh istrinya erat.

"Kau percaya tidak jika aku merasa Luhan membawa keberuntungan untuk kita?"

"hmm?"

"Salah satu contohnya adalah, aku naik jabatan dan kau seperti punya seorang adik untuk diurus. Kupikir itu melelahkan untukmu, namun menyenangkan aku bisa membaca dari raut wajahmu."

Xiumin mengangguk setuju.

"Aku selalu percaya Xiumin, ketika kita melakukan sesuatu kebaikan yang tulus kepada seseorang maka keberuntungan itu akan datang pada kita juga itu adalah hal pasti, yang tidak pasti adalah waktunya, tapi Tuhan akan mengabulkannya disaat yang tepat, percayalah."

Xiumin membalas erat pelukan Chen pada dirinya, "aku sangat percaya tentu saja Chen. Hari minggu ayo kita pergi ke gereja lagi, kau sepertinya menyukainya."

Chen terkekeh mengecup kening Xiumin sebelum membereskan kekacauan kertas-kertas mereka diatas tempat tidur.

.

Luhan pergi untuk menghibur diri, kandungannya mulai membesar orang-orang biasanya akan cepat merasa lelah, sangat berbeda dengannya Luhan malah lebih sering untuk pergi keluar berjalan-jalan, sangat tidak bisa diam, kadang sampai Xiumin memperingatinya untuk tetap beristirahat makan buah atau mendengarkan musik. Jika mandi dia lebih sering bernyanyi bahkan lebih dari biasanya. Luhan ingin selalu merawat dirinya, selalu bercerita dengan Xiumin tentang hal-hal aneh bahkan yang rasanya tidak perlu diceritakan. Nilai positifnya adalah Luhan sangat ceria, dia bahkan terlihat seperti anak kecil, kadang Xiumin melihat itu bukanlah diri Luhan yang dimana ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu adalah seorang pemalu, polos dan terlihat agak menyebalkan juga sih. Yang ini lebih parah, Luhan terlihat lebih percaya diri dari biasanya, dia sangat cerewet jika ingin tahu.

Terlepas dari Luhan yang agak berubah, Xiumin harap Luhan yang seperti ini akan berlangsung lama, melihat orang yang kita sayangi dalam keadaan terpuruk, sendirian tertekan atau bahkan jangan sampai masalah mental sangat menyebalkan menurutnya dan itulah yang dipikirkan Xiumin pada awalnya tentang Luhan dan kehamilannya yang mulai berkembang. Syukur pada Tuhan bahwa itu tidak terjadi, anaknya pasti akan sering tertawa nanti.

Namun ada kalanya Luhan merasa sangat kesepian, ia bisa menangis di kamarnya sendirian sebelum tidur. Pikirannya berkelana tentang hal-hal yang sudah terjadi, akan terjadi dan belum terjadi. Luhan punya pikiran yang mendalam dan tidak banyak orang mengerti mengapa ia begitu. Contohnya malam ini, bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur ia bersedih. Buku-buku tak cukup mampu menghiburnya, tendangan anak di perutnya membuat perasaannya tambah buruk.

Tak sekalipun pernah terpikir olehnya bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi, teman-teman meninggalkannya, kekasihnya pergi tanpa tau anaknya berekembang, orang tuanya telah di surga. Perasaan semacam ini sangat buruk jika terjadi malam hari, mata-mata dalam kelam yang menyimpan kesedihan, luka-luka terbuka yang sulit untuk sembuh. Perasaannya sangat buruk, hingga ia lupa untuk bersyukur, lupa bahwa terlalu sering mengabaikan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan sangat perduli pada orang yang menyakitinya.

Luhan meringis, tendangan di perutnya makin kuat, maka ia bangkit menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah kaus yang terlipat rapi. Itu milik Sehun dulu tertinggal dan belum sempat diambil, sengaja Luhan simpan karena aroma tubuh Sehun menempel disana. Tapi ketika Luhan mencoba untuk memeluknya sambil tidur, itu tidak cukup membantu. Luhan semakin meringis, anaknya mungkin marah padanya. Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena tendangannya lumayan kuat. Hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menghubungi Sehun, dan berharap ia tidak mengganggu jam tidur pria itu.

Deringan ketiga diangkat.

"Halo." Suara lembut itu menyapa

"Sehun, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Luhan pelan-pelan

"Belum, beberapa tugas masih ku kerjakan." Jawabnya

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sehun terkekeh dengan pertanyaan itu

"Jika itu Kris mungkin ia, tapi jika itu Luhan maka sudah pasti tidak." Gombalan murahan itu

"Sehun…"

"Wae? Merindukanku?"

"Hmm."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan kalau begitu?"

"Bisakah kau nyanyikan lagu? Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Sehun terkekeh lagi sebelum menjawab, " suaraku tidak bagus, tapi aku akan melakukannya."

"Hmmm, aku ingin mendengarnya."

Sehun mulai bernyanyi tentang lagu anak-anak ketika ia kecil dan tentunya masih menjadi _favorite_ hingga kini, suaranya terdengar lembut dan bernyanyi dengan serius. Luhan menghidupkan mode _loudspeaker_ nya dan meletakkan ponsel dekat dengan perut. Lumayan membantu karena perutnya mulai tenang dan tidak ada hal seperti sebelumnya yang ia rasakan. Ketika Sehun sudah ada di akhir lagu, ruangan sunyi kembali menyapanya.

"Sehun, bisa nyanyikan lagi?" pinta Luhan, ia merasa belum cukup puas dengan satu buah lagu, walau sedikit tertawa Sehun akhirnya menyanyikannya lagi dengan lagu yang berbeda, tampaknya dia dulu sangat menikmati masa kecilnya.

Entah kapan, dan sudah berapa lagu yang Sehun nyanyikan Luhan tiba tiba saja terbangun dengan bias matahari terhalang oleh kain jendelanya, sudah pagi. Luhan membuka ponselnya untuk menemukan beberapa pesan dari Sehun. Dengan isi seperti,

'Selamat tidur bayi besarku…' dan yang lainnya 'lain kali jika perlu lagu, akan kunyanyikan lagi, aku akan mempelajari beberapa lagu cinta' dan 'jangan terlalu lelah bekerja, aku agak sibuk dan tidak bisa melihatmu terus-menerus, jangan lupa istirahat' dan yang terkahir adalah 'aku mencintaimu'

Sehun dan dirinya jarang mengucapkan kata cinta, tapi apakah ini terjadi tiba-tiba atau mereka saling merindukan sebenarnya dan sangat dalam. Di masa ia masih sibuk berpikir tentang Sehun, tiba-tiba perutnya ditendang dan dia meringis. Dia beraksi pikir Luhan. Maka Luhan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuatkan dirinya dan si bos kecil makanan, bagaimanapun Luhan bisa meramal anaknya adalah orang yang pintar mengkode.

.

Malam selanjutnya, perutnya tidak sakit ataupun bayinya tidak menendang seperti kemarin tapi amat menyebalkannya karena tanpa alasan ia jadi sangat merindukan Sehun sampai ingin menyusul rasanya. Malam itu tidak mau berpikir apakah Sehun sedang mengerjakan tugas atau sedang berada di kelas, Luhan menguhubunginya. Panggilan pertamanya tidak dijawab yang berlanjut dengan panggilan lainnya yang Luhan coba, hampir sepuluh kali ia mencoba namun tak satupun tersambung, Luhan sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia begini. Sambil menghela nafas, ia menunggu beberapa menit sebelum menghubunginya lagi. Luhan sangat senang ketika panggilan ini tersambung.

"Hello."

Namun ia terdiam seketika, rasa senang itu hanya sementara, dia bertanya-tanya dengan rasa curiga, siapa perempuan yang memegang ponsel Sehun?

TBC

Hallo… aku baru menyelesaikan Skripsiku, senang sekali bisa aktif dan melanjutkan cerita yang tertunda. Gimana dengan chap ini? aku harap ada reviewnya… ^^ gomawo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dentuman musik terdengar keras dari seberang, Luhan tidak tau apa itu tapi kemudian keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih sunyi.

"Hello?" suara itu terdengar

"Aku mencari Oh Sehun." Dia bahkan tak perduli jika harus menggunakan bahasa inggris atau apa.

"Sehun sedang dalam kegiatan, dia meninggalkan ponselnya pada panitia." Jawab perempuan di seberang. Luhan kembali bertanya-tanya, perempuan itu bisa berbahasa korea apa mungkin dia orang korea?. Tentu saja Luhan, memangnya yang berkuliah disana hanya orang bule, bagaimanapun Sehun pasti memiliki banyak sekali teman dan tentu saja dia akan memiliki hubungan yang lebih erat jika mereka satu negara. Luhan hanya terlalu cemburu.

"Jika dia telah selesai, bisa tolong sampaikan untuk menghubungiku kembali?" pinta Luhan.

"Ya, tentu saja akan kusampaikan. Siapa namamu?"

"Seperti nama yang tersimpan dalam kontaknya." Jawab Luhan

Gadis diseberang tertawa pelan, "bagaimana aku tau, dia menyimpannya dengan emoticon."

"Emoticon apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"Rusa."

"Luhan. Terimakasih." Luhan langsung mematikan ponselnya setelahnya sebab dia sedikit malu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih oh Sehun. Sejak kapan Sehun mengganti namanya menjadi emoticon seekor rusa? Entahlah.

Xiumin membalut tubuh Luhan dengan jaket yang lebih tebal, meski Luhan menolak dan mengatakan ia tidak kedinginan tapi wanita itu tetap melakukannya, dia melihat jaket yang Luhan kenakan tidak punya banyak kemampuan untuk menghangatkan tubuh Luhan yang kurus namun dengan perut yang buncit itu. Ngomong-ngomong Luhan sebenarnya sudah bisa menjalani USG jika ia mau. Chen dan Xiumin bersedia untuk mengantar, tapi sayang saja perempuan itu tidak menginginkan untuk tau apa jenis kelamin dari anak yang ia kandung, supaya kejutan katanya.

Beberapa waktu lalu mereka sampai di tempat kerja, hanya berdua bos belum datang sehingga pintu belum bisa dibuka. Kemarin bos menggunakan tempat ini untuk ulang tahun putrinya dan mereka sekeluarga menghabiskan waktu hingga larut malam, itu sebabnya kunci berada ditangannya sementara yang satu lagi dibawa oleh Jiyong yang berada di Busan untuk mengantar beberapa keperluan di kantor cabang. Udara sedang dingin diluar dan mereka tidak dapat masuk, Xiumin semakin gelisah melihat Luhan.

Luhan sendiri merasa lucu dengan tingkah temannya itu, "Xiumin aku tidak apa-apa. Duduklah."

"Tidak merasa kedinginan?"

"Kupikir jaketmu ini berfungsi dengan baik." Luhan menepuk-nepuk kursi tunggu di sebelahnya agar Xiumin dapat duduk dengan nyaman.

Seorang pria sedikit berlari menuju mereka, dia datang dengan tampang cengengesan karena datang terlambat.

"Aigoo aigoo maafkan aku."

"Hampir membeku kami disini." Protes Xiumin, pria itu bergegas membuka pintunya dan segera menyuruh Xiumin dan Luhan untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan.

Restoran resmi sudah buka, Luhan seperti biasa membantu membersihkan dan setelahnya akan duduk di balik meja kasir, seperti itu saja setiap hari dan dia tampak bosan. Ada banyak lelaki yang seharusnya bisa ia pandangi. Rata-rata pengunjungnya adalah orang kantoran atau mahasiswa yang mengerjakan tugas, sibuk dengan urusan laptop entah apa. Luhan tidak punya ketertarikan lagi rasanya pada lelaki walau ia tampan, atau berkharisma bahkan semacamnya.

Seorang pengunjung datang untuk membayar, dan lihat wajah kagetnya, bukan hanya dia, Luhan juga kaget melihatnya tebak dia siapa? Bukan siapa-siapa dia kenalan Luhan teman satu SMA sekelas dengannya dan Sehun tapi mereka tidak dekat. dan Luhan kini berakir di meja pengunjung berbincang dengannya. Well, kehamilannya tidak mungkin disembunyikan selamanya, kan?

"Aku sekarang sedang kuliah, tapi mengejutkannya sekaligus mendapat pekerjaan di perusahaan negeri.rejeki anak yang baik, Tuhan menyayangiku." Ceritanya pada Luhan, membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Bagaimanapun mereka sebaya, dari segi umur tidak jauh berbeda namun dari penampilan tentu saja sangat.

"Selamat karena Tuhan menyayangimu. Aku sudah melihatnya, sekarang hidupmu sempurna." Luhan memuji walau setengah hati. Perempuan diseberang tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana denganmu Luhan?" tanyanya kembali

"Kau bisa melihat bahwa sekarang aku sedang hamil, dan aku bekerja disini itulah yang kulakukan." Jawab Luhan enteng

"Aku pikir kau akan masuk universitas bersama Sehun, mengingat kalian berdua adalah orang terpandai. Sayang sekali, ternyata menikah adalah pilihanmu."

Yayaya Luhan tau dia sedang menyindirnya saat ini, tidak habis pikir bukan dua orang pandai ternyata memiliki nasib yang berbeda. Luhan menangkap bahasa orang ini sedang mencemooh dirinya. Itu benar, bagaiamana bisa Luhan yang punya otak pandai dapat melakukan hal seperti ini.

Menurutmu bagaimana Tuhan itu? apakah Tuhan hanya menyayangi mereka yang diberikan keberuntungan? Apakah Tuhan hanya bersama orang-orang yang hidupnya selalu bahagia? Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa Tuhan sangat menyayangi mereka ketika mereka mendapatkan banyak keberuntungan dan kebahagiaan seakan mengejek mereka yang hidup keras dalam kesedihan seolah mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa 'Tuhan tidak mencintaimu, makanya kau hidup seperti ini sekarang' benarkah itu?

Luhan tidak ingin percaya, tapi orang-orang selalu seperti itu. mereka semua bicara begitu banyak ketika mereka penuh dengan keberuntungan dan berada di atas, mereka sedikit serakah dengan kasih sayang Tuhan. Seolah-olah orang yang tidak sebanding dengan mereka tidak bisa disayangi Tuhan.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak begitu mementingkan omongan itu, toh dia tidak penting juga dalam hidupnya. Masalah Tuhan, Luhan pikir itu sangat universal semua orang bisa mempercayainya dengan berbagai sudut pandang, dan yang jelas tentu saja Tuhan menyayangi semua umatnya dan apa adanya. Anak di dalam perutnya juga keberuntungan dari Tuhan, betul tidak?

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan yang berotak pandai. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri tidak pernah merasa bahawa dirinya adalah salah satu murid terpandai di kelas. Dia berani bersumpah tidak pernah menyontek pekerjaan Sehun hingga ia menduduki posisi di bawah ranking lelaki itu. Alasan sebenarnya adalah Luhan sangat menyukai seorang Oh Sehun. Itu sebabnya dia seakan memiliki motivasi untuk menjadi pandai, karena dia pikir lelaki pandai biasanya jarang mencari wanita, mereka lebih tertarik dengan orang yang seperti diri mereka sendiri, salah satunya suka belajar. Dari sana Luhan menemukan ketekunan dirinya, yang bersedia untuk terus-terusan ke perpustakaan untuk melihat Sehun sedang membaca beberapa buku entah apa.

Faktanya itu memang benar, beberapa kali kala itu Sehun memperhatikannya karena mereka sekelas, singkat cerita mereka akhirnya menjadi teman diskusi yang menyenangkan. Luhan kadang hanya mendengarkan Sehun berbicara hal-hal luas yang tidak masuk nalarnya. Dia pikir itu menyenangkan karena otaknya dipaksa untuk terus berpikir ketika di samping Sehun. Jadilah ia begini sekarang. kadang jatuh cinta membawa pengaruh baik kan..

Beberapa hari ini Luhan harus berangkat kerja seorang diri, Xiumin jatuh sakit tiba-tiba, bahkan Chen mengambil libur hanya karena sangat khawatir melihat istrinya itu sakit tanpa perawatan, tentang Sehun, terhitung dua hari ini setelah ia menelpon Luhan belum mendengar kabarnya lagi, dia tersiksa dengan rindunya namun terlalu takut untuk menghubunginya kembali. Apakah menjadi mahasiswa akan sesibuk itu? Namun kabar baiknya adalah Luhan tetap makan dengan baik dan tidur dengan baik, dia pikir anaknya mengerti bahwa mengandung tanpa ayahnya itu repot, bersyukur semakin besar anaknya maka dia akan lebih jarang rewel dibanding sebelumnya.

Luhan tiba-tiba mendapat pelukan ketika pulang kerja dan langsung mengunjungi Xiumin di rumahnya, perempuan itu setengah menangis mungkin sudah agak lama karena matanya sembab. Luhan punya firasat buruk jika Xiumin sudah menangis.

"Xiumin ada apa?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Luhan, aku hamil." Mereka sama-sama menatap

1 detik 2 detik ….

YAAAAAAAAAA…

Sama-sama berteriak, Luhan hampir loncat jika saja tidak ingat tentang perutnya yang besar.

"Kau serius?" Xiumin mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kata dokter seminggu lalu."

"Astaga Xiumin, selamat! Akhirnya anakku tidak main sendiri nanti."

Xiumin mengangguk antusias.

"Luhan, sebulan jadwalmu chek up kan?" Luhan mengagguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang kita akan melakukannya berdua, bertiga dengan Chen!" bisa bayangkan betapa gembiranya Xiumin sekarang?

Luhan dan Xiumin ada di dokter kandungan, tentu saja baru mengecek kehamilan mereka. Keduanya tersenyum senang dihadapan dokter, Chen sendiri adalah laki-laki kedua setelah sang dokter yang berada disana hanya duduk diam memperhatikan kedua perempuan ini. Dokter telah menjelaskan semua hal yang Xiumin ingin ketahui mengenai perjalanan dan pantangan saat kehamilan, Luhan baru saja juga selesai memeriksakan kondisinya sekaligus meramalkan tanggal kelahiran.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya, Lu?" tanya Xiumin.

Luhan tidak perlu itu, lagipula dia tahu.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu." Jawab Luhan enteng.

"Darimana?"

"Dari sini," Luhan menunjuk jantungnya menuju perut ,maksud dia adalah naluri seorang ibu yang membuat sang dokter tersenyum .

Mereka tertawa setelah keluar dari ruangan dengan guyonan murahan Chen, hingga Xiumin menemukan toko kue dengan pajangan yang menggiurkan di etalasenya.

"Lu, kau mau beli kue?" Xiumin menawarkan

Luhan menggeleng, "aku tidak kuat berjalan lama." Terangnya

"Baiklah aku kan belikan untukmu, kau dan Chen kembalilah duluan ke mobil."

"Baiklah, kami menunggumu di mobil." Jawab Chen mendapat anggukan dari Xiumin yang buru-buru ingin menuntaskan hasrat ngidamnya itu.

Melihat Luhan yang tak akan mampu lagi untuk naik di mobil yang agak tinggi, Chen segera membantunya hingga Luhan benar-benar telah duduk sempurna, Chen juga membantu Luhan menurunkan sandaran kursi agar ia duduk lebih nyaman di dalam mobil. Bagaiamanapun juga, Chen harus banyak belajar mengurus wanita hamil mulai sekarang.

"Terimakasih, Oppa." Kikik Luhan merasa malu diperlakukan layaknya seorang putri

Semakin dekat tanggal kelahiran Luhan tampak semakin cantik walau ia terlihat jarang berdandan, aura keibuannya seolah memancar secara natural. Xiumin beberapa kali memperhatikan Luhan yang nampak sangat manis ketika sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ia telah cuti bekerja sehingga hampir sebagian besar waktunya dihabiskan di rumah untuk bermalas-malasan, menghabiskan makanan atau menonton TV.

Sehun?

Beberapa minggu lalu mereka hilang kontak begitu saja, Luhan merasa sedih ketika ia mencoba untuk menghubungi pria itu, ponselnya seakan mati ditelan salju orangnya entah bagaimana kabarnya, tapi Luhan masih punya keyakinan bahwa Sehun pasti akan segera menghubunginya kembali walau ini sudah berlalu cukup lama, syukur bahwa perasaan bersedih rasa kesepian dan berbagai hal buruk yang pernah ia rasakan tidak pernah bertahan lama dalam hatinya, entah kenapa kehamilan ini sepenuhnya membuatnya bersemangat, gembira dan seperti happy virus yang tertular. Luhan tidak pernah merasa sangat tertekan walau mengandung seorang diri, terkecuali ketika ia sangat merindukan Sehun dan bayinya juga begitu.

Ada suatu saat dimana Luhan kembali mempertanyakan keberadaan Sehun, ia merasa rindu mendengar suara itu. Tidak ingin basa-basi dan tidak penting juga apa dia akan menganggu nantinya, Luhan menghubungi Sehun lagi, lagi dan lagi hingga mungkin pria itu akan merasa terganggu dan akhirnya mengangkat ponselnya. Luhan ingin kejelasan dan penjelasan dari Sehun.

Namun keinginnannya tidak semudah itu terwujud, ada satu hal yang seharusnya Luhan mengerti ketika ponsel itu untuk kedua kalianya bukan Sehun yang mengangkatnya, melainkan suara seorang wanita namun berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, ia terdengar sedikit kesal pada panggilan Luhan, sebab Luhan sendiri hanya diam tanpa bicara karena Luhan takut. Tapi ia butuh bertanya. Dan ketika ia bertanya—

"Aku kekasih Oh Sehun."

Jawaban itulah yang ia takutkan, dan yang paling ia benci dari pertanyaannya sendiri adalah, ia harus terluka karena itu.

TBC


End file.
